


[Podfic] Deserving

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Blow Jobs, Crying, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, hickmanvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: At the end of the day, Steve expects Tony to join him in his bedroom. In order to keep from arousing Steve's suspicions--and as an elaborate, unspoken apology--Tony gives Steve a blowjob.Set in Avengers #1, after New Avengers #3. Yes, based on the infamous Hickman "blowie" comment.





	[Podfic] Deserving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deserving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689193) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 

[Deserving](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pUruND_oDjCpIfHOLyOq_zOgO4WYb5tT)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of Amuly's hickmanvengers fics that i adore, so thanks to Amuly for being a fantastic writer and for giving me permission to podfic it!  
As always, leave feedback for me and for the author if you like it, and i hope you enjoy listening.
> 
> Song Credits: Fourth of July by Sufjan Stevens


End file.
